


Sabor a gloria

by Fresisui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La próxima vez te lo pensarás antes de hacer el caballito con su bicicleta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabor a gloria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaveri/gifts).



> Hablando de roturas, lágrimas y amigos raritos con Pap, al final salió esto.

Feliks aguantaba el dolor y las lágrimas con los labios apretados formando una línea fina. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por culpa del esfuerzo, dándole una apariencia casi febril. 

Toris contaba con cuidado los segundos antes de ver la primera lágrima brotar del ojo derecho de Feliks para luego caer por la mejilla dejando un rastro brillante y transparente como el cristal. 

–¿Se te ha pasado el efecto del calmante? 

–Tío, duele mucho – y al hablar intentó ahogar un sollozo, casi sin conseguirlo.

Le acababan de poner la escayola y el susto de ver su brazo doblado de una manera antinatural no se le había quitado del cuerpo. A Toris tampoco, y menos se olvidaba de la voz de Feliciano, preocupado desde el hospital al otro lado del teléfono. 

–Toris, me he cargado tu bicicleta, lo siento mazo. 

–Por lo menos así aprenderás a no hacer el caballito en una cuesta. Y a no coger mis cosas sin pedir permiso. 

Las lágrimas de Feliks, envueltas en un llanto silencioso, goteaban por la punta de su nariz. Toris colocó las manos con cuidado a ambos lados del rostro de su amigo, y sonriendo, le secó la cara con suavidad usando los pulgares. 

–Voy a por las pastillas. ¿Quieres algo más?

A Feliks le temblaba el labio inferior, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, con lentitud.

–Agua fresca, porfi. 

–Me quedaré contigo hasta que sanes del todo. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Feliks volvió a asentir con la cabeza y Toris se alejó de él, camino de la cocina.

Con esa rotura Feliks necesitaría ayuda completa en los primeros días. Con toda posibilidad no pudiera hacer bien sus tareas en dos meses completos, hasta que le retiraran la escayola. 

Toris sonrió.

–¡Feliks! – gritó –. ¿Te parece bien que me quede contigo una temporada?

 _Conociéndole no va a negármelo_ , pensaba mientras pasaba la lengua por uno de sus pulgares.

Las lágrimas de Feliks sabían a gloria.


End file.
